Aventure Singulière
by Mana2702
Summary: Sherlock touche une statuette pendant une enquête et se retrouve projeté en Egypte Pharaonique.


_**Ce texte répond au défi 22 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : votre personnage touche un objet et se retrouve projeté en Égypte pharaonique. Placez « un peu plus loin », « accroupi » et « salle avec des murs rouges ».**_

* * *

Sherlock était sur une enquête épineuse, il y avait tant de facteurs qui divergeaient, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était dans un musée vide et observait tout autour de lui. Finalement il trouva une petite statuette de Sekhmet la déesse de la guerre. C'était intéressant qu'elle se trouvait là car c'était la partie grecque du musée. Le brun arqua un sourcil et tendit la main pour saisir l'objet, tout devint noir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard le brun se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Il était au milieu du désert au pied d'une pyramide. Le détective n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouvait ici alors qu'il était dans un musée à Londres ? Sherlock sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'heure, quatre s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait touché la statue. C'était très étrange, évidemment il n'y avait pas de réseau, ça aurait été trop beau. Le brun rangea son mobile dans sa poche et commença à longer l'édifice monumental, il devait trouver quelque-chose pour repartir.

Au bout d'un moment il trouva une ville, il ne l'avait pas vue à cause de la pyramide. Sherlock constata que tout le monde était habillé comme dans l'Égypte antique. Le brun fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il allait devoir se fondre dans la masse. Il entra dans une maison vide et trouva des vêtements. Le brun enfila tout ça et rangea précieusement ses vêtements dans un coin, il faudrait qu'il les retrouve avant son départ. Finalement Sherlock se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait fortement au palais du pharaon. Une fois entré il se mélangea avec les serviteurs qui portaient des victuailles. Il attrapa une corbeille de fruits qui était posée là. Il suivit donc le mouvement et un peu plus loin il arriva dans une salle avec des murs rouges. Face à lui étaient assis le pharaon et son épouse. Sherlock le devina car tout le monde se prosternait devant eux, de plus ils avaient des apparats montrant leur richesse. Les murs étaient couverts de tentures de haute qualité, chacune représentant un dieu ou une déesse. Le brun s'accroupit pour imiter les autres serviteurs.

* * *

La femme du pharaon le regarda et commença à lui parler. Par chance Sherlock comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Elle lui demandait qui il était, car jamais elle n'avait vu d'homme aux yeux si clairs avant. Le brun devait trouver un nom approprié, il savait bien que Sherlock ne serait pas facile à dire ni à comprendre. Il finit par trouver :

-Je m'appelle Argos, Votre Altesse.

-Que fais-tu ici étranger ?

-J'étais pêcheur, mon bateau a dérivé et s'est échoué. J'ai fini par atterrir ici et je me suis dit que je pourrais être à votre service.

Le pharaon échangea un regard avec son épouse, ils trouvaient cela étrange. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point Sherlock trouvait la situation invraisemblable lui aussi ! La femme du pharaon était plutôt belle, la peau relativement pâle pour une égyptienne, les yeux noisette et clairs, un nez droit et des lèvres pulpeuses. Sa tenue mettait en valeur ses courbes féminines et ses longs cheveux étaient tressés. Le pharaon à côté d'elle était un bel homme, grand, musclé, les yeux marrons presque noirs, il avait la mâchoire carrée et le nez légèrement aquilin. Le brun les regarda, apparemment il était au goût du couple car leur regard sur lui avait changé. La femme murmura quelque-chose à son mari et celui-ci hocha la tête :

-Voici ma femme Ekhnala, et moi je suis Amoun Khet. Ma femme et moi souhaitons que tu nous retrouves dans nos appartement un peu plus tard.

-Bien, ce sera un honneur Votre Altesse.

Le brun sourit et les serviteurs repartirent. Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment si il devait rester ou partir. La reine lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le détective s'exécuta, et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le pharaon ricana à côté, il avait toujours aimé l'impétuosité de sa femme. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie. Sherlock ressentit des picotements dans tout le corps, il n'avait jamais vraiment été confronté à ça avant. Même quand il était sorti avec Janine pour l'enquête et qu'il avait dû aller jusqu'à coucher avec elle, il n'avait pas ressenti ça.

Le soir venu le brun se rendit dans la chambre des époux royaux. Comme il s'y était attendu ils passèrent leur nuit à faire l'amour. Sherlock comprit enfin pourquoi le sexe prenait une place si importante dans la vie de beaucoup de personnes. Pour la première fois de sa vie Sherlock Holmes prenait du plaisir dans le sexe et encore plus surprenant : il en redemandait !

* * *

Les jours passaient, Sherlock ne savait toujours pas comment il était arrivé là. Il essayait aussi de réfléchir au moyen de repartir. Même si il passait chaque nuit dans les bras du couple royal, le brun voulait rentrer chez lui. En parallèle le brun essayait de comprendre quel était le rapport avec la statuette de Sekhmet. Il recueillit donc des récits à propos de cette déesse et un soir Amoun Khet lui expliqua que même si elle était vénérée, cette déesse apportait le malheur. Quiconque en avait une statuette était maudit et provoquait une guerre. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, tout cela faisait du sens par rapport à son enquête. Tout à coup tout s'éclaira, Sherlock avait résolu l'enquête et tout devint noir.

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla dans le musée et fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment très étrange mais en même temps c'était parfait car il allait pouvoir résoudre l'enquête. En plus de ça il allait pouvoir éviter une guerre, le brun devait agir au plus vite. Alors que le brun expliquait le dénouement aux autorités un couple arriva. Sherlock fut réellement surpris de voir ça, ils étaient identiques à Ekhnala et Amoun Khet, c'était bluffant. Ils lui sourirent :

-On se retrouve finalement.

-Pardon ?

-Ne fais pas croire que tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

-Que...

-Nous les égyptiens croyons à la réincarnation, et tu vois, nous avions raison puisque nous te retrouvons plusieurs siècles plus tard !

Sherlock ne put retenir un sourire, il était content que le couple se retrouve là aujourd'hui. Le brun les emmena dîner, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie Sherlock Holmes n'arrivait pas à résoudre cette drôle d'énigme.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
